


The CEO & The Secretary

by ScynthiaDeathscythe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: CEO!Karma, Crack?, KARUNAGI, Karma is gay, M/M, Nagisa is gay, One night stand??, One-Shot, Secretary!Nagisa, They had fun last night ;)), Warning: CRINGEWORTHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScynthiaDeathscythe/pseuds/ScynthiaDeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma blinked. Once, twice, thrice. He tried to decipher what is it in his hands as he inspected the small underwear. He stretched the garment, as if expecting it to expand and grow larger than its current size. But no, it did not, not even an inch. A creeping realization came to him and he blocked out the thought. He shouldn't be too fast to judge. KaruNagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CEO & The Secretary

**Assassination Classroom | _KaruNagi_**

**© Yūsei Matsui**

_ Continue to support the author by buying his works  _

* * *

 Sunlight rays streamed through the curtains. Birds chirped in harmony, singing a lively tune. People were beginning to wake up from their previous slumber, cars drove past and honked at the traffic. Truly a modern day in Tokyo, Japan. But in this particular morning, however, a certain redhead is still under the comfort of his blankets. The sound of an alarm rang through the silent room, making him stir awake, groaning from the piercing pain he felt. A hand reached out from the blankets and pressed a button from the noisy object, the alarm shutting itself up immediately. The redhead, who was still in pain, rolled over and hugged his soft, fluffy pillows. Until he realized it wasn't a pillow-

It is a _person_.

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, removing the blankets on top of him.

Oh _shit_...

The sleeping figure beside him is a beautiful woman with silky blue hair that has the same shade as that of the sky. He noticed the bite marks decorating her pale skin, in which Karma wished it wasn't his doing, but the state he is in now told him otherwise. He also felt a strange stinging sensation on his back; bringing a hand to graze against his skin, he felt the slightest bump of the skin that ran from his shoulders and to his waist, forming small crescent shapes. By the mirror just a few steps away from the bed, he looked at himself and oh my _god_. Is that what he thinks it is? Small purple bruises on his collarbone and neck. She fucking left hickeys on him.

Hickeys.

Karma Akabane whom who graduated as a valedictorian in the University of Tokyo, worked himself to the bone by studying in Harvard University -graduated as a valedictorian once again-, controlling the most powerful corporation that rivaled with the Gakushuu Corps., had told himself to stay as a virgin until the right person comes and here he is now. He had sex with a complete stranger, probably banged her so hard that she may not be able to walk and may the gods forbid, he prayed that he couldn't have just bought a prostitute. He groaned.

Looking around his room and the clothes strewn carelessly on the floor, he made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat from the dried white liquid on his stomach when he moved. Karma raked a hand through his red hair and carefully stood up so as to not wake the sleeping stranger on his bed, now in pain from the headache. What the hell did he do last night and why can't he remember anything? He walked towards his clothes and picked them up, all the while sighing as he contemplated what he should do in this situation. It was then when, out of the corner of his eye, he had spot something blue lying innocently on the floor.

Out of pure curiosity he grabbed the said object and he felt his entire body stiffen.

Why the _**fuck**_ does he have blue boxer shorts in his bedroom? The redhead blinked. Once, twice, thrice. He tried to decipher what is it in his hands as he inspected the small underwear. He stretched the garment, as if expecting it to expand and grow larger than its current size. But no, it did not, not even an inch. A creeping realization came to him and he blocked out the thought. He shouldn't be too fast to judge. Unless he sees it for sure.

Now stop it with the judging looks, folks, he is trying his best here.

Silently and sneakily getting back ln his bed, he crept closer to the still sleeping figure and lay down. He spooned the smaller person and, with a furious blush on his face, brought his hand to the most sensitive organ in the human body. Karma stiffened. The stranger stirred awake.

**FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. OH SHIT, FUCKING ABORT.**

**_MISSION FUCKING FAILED._ **

Before he could withdraw, though, he heard the faintest gasp and felt the tensed shoulders. He slowly let go and stood up from the bed in such a haste that he could put Usain Bolt in shame. He punched himself and banged his head against the oak dresser. Anything to get rid of his embarrassment. He didn't know he was in _that_ team!

"Uh..." Karma closed his eyes and breathed out heavy exhales to calm himself down. Swallowing his pride and turning around to meet the astounded look of the stranger, he felt himself stop in his tracks, his mouth hung open.

Did he... Yes.

He is bound to die.

He just had sex with his secretary.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in ffnet ;)


End file.
